Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 26
Javonte had his sights right on the bald guy’s head ready to shoot, he was just waiting for the right signal, there were plenty of garbage dumpsters to take cover behind just in case things went wrong. Until then Javonte and Eddie had utter focus on the situation. “Who the fuck are you people?!” Eddie asked with his gun pointed at what seems to be the leader’s head. “None of your fucking business, now give us your shit or we’ll kill your ass!” “Big talk for a little man.” Javonte said mocking the Mexican man’s height. The bald man was about to pull the trigger until he was stopped by the leader. “You wanna say that to my fucking face ese?” “So you can fucking shoot me? I’m not an idiot “ese”.” The leader threw his gun onto the ground and took the other two’s guns away and threw them into a nearby garbage can. He opened his arms wide wanting to fight. “Come at me then.” The man said with an arrogant smirk. Javonte put his gun down and walked up to the short man, as Eddie slowly and stealthily put his gun right behind him. Javonte looked at him towering over him and smirked. “NOW!” Javonte screamed as he ducked. Eddie fired off three shots hitting the Mexican in the neck causing him to grab his neck as a pool of blood flowed from it. He fell on his knees and his lifeless body slumped onto the floor. The bald man was shot clean through his forehead instantly killing him as the other shot hit the last gang member in the abdomen causing him to fall onto the floor, still alive and conscious. Javonte slowly walked over to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar. “You and your fucking homies want to ambush me and my nigga? Who the fuck do you think you are? You and your little Mexicano friend talking about “This is my block” haha, you had another thing coming ese, this is the Saints turf, and YOU fucked with the wrong people puto.” Javonte said mockingly. The man spit blood on Javonte’s face. “Burn in hell you fuckin’ nigger.” The man said with a smug and final smile. “Finish this asshole off.” Eddie said coldly. “Will do.” Javonte tightly gripped the man’s neck causing him to gurgle on his own blood as the life in his eyes began to slip away. The man stopped breathing and Javonte let go of his neck, which was purple due to how much force Javonte put against his throat. “Alright, let’s get the fuck out of here, grab the guns, cops will be here any minute!” Javonte said grabbing the guns from the Mexicans and his gun. Javonte and Eddie began to run leaving their bodies there for the cops to find. ---- Henrique was laying on the couch in one of the houses where the Saints reside with Alexander still dwelling on the entire situation that happened with Wei. “You know the Mafia ain’t done with us, they’re gonna come back.” Henrique said. “No shit, when everyone gets here, we need to think of a plan or we’re done, gather up every Saint and tell them to prepare.” Alexander said. “We got a fighting chance, Wei’s nothing like us, he’s just been sitting in his office playing with his dick while we’ve been out there fighting, toting guns and getting more and more affiliations, that asshole doesn’t stand a chance when we get all those people together.” Henrique said smiling. “Oh really? He chopped four of your fucking fingers off, you can’t hold an AK anymore, or duel wield, you’ve got to stick to macs, glocks, and any other single hand weapons, I don’t want you trying to do something you can’t when that shit happens and you end up getting yourself killed.” “Don’t worry bout’ me Alex, I’ll be fine, I’m still alive aren’t I? Having a only a thumb for this hand don’t slow me down or change me, no matter what happens to me, I’ll fight for my gang, y’all my amigos, so it only makes sense don’t it?” “Yeah, it does, I’ll do the same y’know.” Alexander replied smiling. Alexander’s smile got wiped off his face as he remembered what he did. “I fucking tore out a guy’s throat, I-I’ve always had problems with my temper, but THAT shit, that shit was just fucking crazy, I thought we were all gonna die to be honest, I just had to protect everyone, Brianna especially.” “Developing feelings for her, bro, thought it was a no-strings attached kind of thing?” Henrique asked. “It was, but I don’t know, I just need to talk to her about how I feel, eventually…” “Don’t stress it for right now, I mean, we’re going to war soon, last thing you need to worry about is putting your life on the line for someone who might not even feel the same way, because in the end if she doesn’t, you die and she lives, and she may not even care. May sound harsh, but it also may be true, just saying, don’t mean to hurt you or anything.” Henrique said in a comforting tone. “Yeah, I guess you’re right, in the end you don’t die with the people you live with, especially the ones you love.” “Exactly, just keep a clear head for now, worry about her after this whole Mafia shit is "sorted" out.” Suddenly Javonte and Eddie walk in with Javonte’s face covered in some blood. “Yo, the fuck happened to you?” Alexander asked. “Some assholes tried to take over our turf, we got rid of them.” Javonte replied in an unremorseful tone. “Got some new weapons to add to the arsenal.” Eddie said smiling as he put three pistols on the dirty coffee table. “Where’s Alicia, she here?” “Hell yeah! We needed some new fucking weapons. Also Alicia’s upstairs with that Brianna chick. Henrique replied. Eddie headed upstairs as the door opened and Tyrone walked in with Tyquan and Latoya who was visibly angered. “Guess who?!” Tyquan said with a smirk. Henrique’s expression turned from happy to angry as he saw Tyquan’s face. “Motherfucker!” Henrique shouted as he pinned Tyquan against the wall with his only hand. “Calm down Henry, I’m on your side here, me and Tyrone here had a little deal.” “Deal? The fuck you talking about?! Tyrone what the fuck is he talking about?!” Henrique questioned in anger. “Look, we needed help, the Mafia fucked us up really bad and according to this asshole’s info he’s teaming up with whatever remains of that dead fucking gang the Money Kingz, he’s the only one that can help us out, we all can’t handle the Mafia alone, we’re fucked if we even try.” Tyrone replied. “So you team up with this green sack of shit?” “I wouldn’t exactly say team up, it’s just a simple exchange, he helps us and we go back to the rumbles we had with his gang.” “Oh yeah, the last fucking rumble we had, one of your asshole friends pulled a fucking knife on me and tried to stab me right in the fucking eye!” Henrique said pointing to his scar going across his cheek. “That wasn’t me, that was Nick, don’t pin shit I didn’t command nor do, hell even fucking plan, on me!” Tyquan replied starting to get angered. “Whatever, I don’t even give a fuck anymore, let’s go upstairs with Eddie, Alex.” Henrique said irritated as he walked up the steps with Alex following. “Shit nigga, nice ass gang you got.” Tyquan sarcastically said. “Shut the fuck up Tyquan, you know they have every reason to be pissed off at you.” Latoya said. “Tyrone, control your girl man.” “She’s right, they could hate your fucking guts, I don’t give two shits, we had our deal, it doesn’t mean WE have to deal with you.” “Ah, whatever, just call me when the Mafia and those fag Kingz or some shit get here, I’m gonna be relaxing at my hideout, your place ain’t so good anyway.” “Good, get the fuck out.” Latoya said. “Damn, no one can’t ever be nice in the hood huh?” Tyquan said laughing as he stormed out of the house. “Fucking piece of shit, I hope that motherfucker dies whenever the Mafia attacks.” Latoya said angrily. “Hell, after the Mafia attack you can kill him yourself if you want, if he survives of course.” Tyrone jokingly said. “Why did you make a deal with that asshole in the first place? You know how he is with shit like that.” “I really didn’t have a choice, Latoya, we needed help and we couldn’t turn to anyone else.” “You couldn’t have talked to Eddie or Henrique about it?” “Look, I know I made a choice without those two, hell even without the consent of the other Saints, but the Mafia pushed us into a last resort, and whenever that happened, Tyquan WAS the last resort, I know you all don’t like it because I sure as hell don’t but we just have to deal with it now, alright?” “Fine.” Latoya reluctantly replied. “Come on, let’s go talk with the others about this.” Tyrone said smiling as they both started walking upstairs. In the distance away from the house there stood several cars simply waiting, most of them were black and some of them were yellow. “Jonathan with them feds?” A King member asked. “Yeah, he’s with that Joe asshole on duty "investigating" some murder scene he’ll call all the backup later tonight and we wipe out the Saints and the main Police force.” Another member replied. “Can’t believe that cop already out of the hospital and he just got his ear shot off, pfft, guess niggas will never learn. Kinda weird that Jonathan also lost his ea-" “All of you shut the fuck up, we’ve got a job to do in twelve hours, and that job will be done. The Saints are done, we aren’t letting them escape this time.” Wei said in a cold tone, ready to kill. To Be Continued... Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Eddie Kato *Henrique *Latoya *Javonte *Alexander *Wei-Jian *Alicia (Mentioned) *Brianna (Mentioned) *Joe (Mentioned) *Jonathon Davidson (Mentioned) Trivia *First mention of Jonathon Davidson. *This issue marks the first time Javonte has killed someone on-screen. Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark